


I Came in Through the Window Last Night

by keepitdreamin



Series: Back in Brooklyn [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky doesn't actually say anything, Clint is kind of drunk and rambly, Gen, clint needs to stop breaking into people's apartments, maybe he'll learn his lesson now, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a little bit drunk and breaks into Steve's apartment rather than try and fight the thugs chasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came in Through the Window Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is set some vague time after Back in Brooklyn (when Bucky shows up and is staying with Steve). It was actually written as part of a different fic I scrapped, and then adapted more to this universe because I wanted to see how all the Avengers would react to Bucky being back.

Clint broke into Steve's new apartment only once. It's not like he'd been planning to, but he was being chased by some tracksuit wearing thugs and he didn't have his weapons and he was a little buzzed and the apartment was closer than any of his safe houses. He climbed through the window ( _No alarms? Really Steve? Are you TRYING to be murdered?_ ) and was silently congratulating himself on his escape as the thugs ran by without even a glance upward… until he turned and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

He paused and took a moment to let his eyes adjust. No way Cap would be holding him at gunpoint. No, good manners and American values were so ingrained in him that he'd probably offer to take his coat and bake him an apple pie.

The man holding the gun cocked his head and oh yeah, Clint should probably not be laughing given the threat of imminent death and all. A car passed on the street below and the resulting flare from the head lights lit up the room, glinting off the gun and the other man's arm. Now why would it be glintin-oh. Right. The elusive Jame Buchanan Barnes. Nat had mentioned he had shown up and was staying with Steve. And now here he was pointing a gun at him. Yeah, probably should deal with that.

“Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, aka an Avenger, aka Steve's friend, so do you mind?” he gestured to the gun, miming lowering it. After a moment passed with the gun not wavering, Clint sighed. “Look man, if you want to go get Steve to prove it, that's fine. I mean, I'd yell for him right now, but I think he needs that beauty sleep. Or maybe not, he's already got the upper hand on everyone and though it makes work a little more enjoyable, it really is unfair. You can't be that good _and_ that attractive. Life's not supposed to work that way, and I for one am horribly affronted- is that the word? You know what, let's wake up that smug bastard and even the playing field.”

Clint was ready to yell when the gun lowered and vanished, presumably hidden somewhere on the other man's person, but hell, maybe he had actual magic. That'd be just like Cap. Forget to tell them his long lost BFF was magical. Clint was dragged from this line of thought when a hand was extended toward him. He took and shook it automatically.

“James Barnes, I presume? Or… does Cap just have a legion of assassins in his apartment? I'm here and so are you. Can two people be a legion? I suppose I could call Nat and Wade, and I've got a few other buddies around… You know what, let's do it. I'll get shirts done up: Cap's Legion of Assassins. Scrap the Avengers initiative, we'll just follow him around and I don't know, keep him safe when he goes and saves the world. No, I've got a better idea: Steve Roger Defense Squad. Our motto will be 'Sworn in our duty to protect America's protector.'… no that's lame. Maybe something like 'beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world too pure'. No wait, I think I saw that online. Wade will make up something better don't worry. Do you have a cell phone? I'll text you when we have our first official meeting. We're going to need you there, seeing as how you're the founder and all. Protected him back when he was small. Hey, that rhymes. Yeah, I better leave before I end up puking on the couch because then Steve will give me that look, you know the one I'm talking about.” Bucky tilted his head in acknowledgment and Clint nodded hard. “Yeah, he could get all the bad guys to surrender immediately if he'd just look _disappointed_ at them. But I digress, really I must go.”

He moved back to the window, sufficiently sure that the thugs had left. “Nice meeting you. Tell Steve I said hi and this new place is lovely.” He glanced around and grimaced. “Actually, no don't. I don't want to make you a liar on my account. See you later man.” He dropped to the fire escape, very courteously pulling the window shut behind him.

“Huh,” he mumbled to himself as he swung down into the alley, “I guess the locks aren't really necessary after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I actually just name a completely unrelated work after Lit's "My Own Worst Enemy"? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for this series, or any character interactions you'd really like to see happen, you can message me on Tumblr (keepitdreamin.tumblr.com).


End file.
